The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to methods for manufacturing fin field effect transistors.
Fully-depleted devices such as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) are candidates to enable scaling of next generation gate lengths to 14 nm and below. Fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) present a three-dimensional architecture where the transistor channel is raised above the surface of a semiconductor substrate, rather than locating the channel at or just below the surface. With a raised channel, the gate can be wrapped around the sides of the channel, which provides improved electrostatic control of the device.
The manufacture of FinFETs typically leverages a self-aligned process to produce extremely thin fins, e.g., 20 nm wide or less, on the surface of a substrate using selective-etching techniques. A gate structure is then deposited to contact multiple surfaces of each fin to form a multi-gate architecture.
The gate structure may be formed using a gate-first or a gate-last fabrication process. A gate-last process, such as a replacement metal gate (RMG) process, utilizes a sacrificial or dummy gate, which is replaced by a functional gate after device activation, i.e., after dopant implantation into source/drain regions of the fins and an associated drive-in anneal, in order to avoid exposing the functional gate materials to the thermal budget associated with activation.
A self-aligned contact (SAC) process may then be used to form conductive contacts to the source/drain regions as well as to the FET gate. In advanced nodes, the SAC process may benefit from a taller gate structure, which may simplify certain aspects of the associated etching, including enabling precise placement of vias or trenches having a small critical dimension (CD). Critical dimension uniformity, however, and especially the formation of non-tapered (i.e., vertical) etch features through a taller dummy gate structure remains a challenge.